children_of_the_whalesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ouni
Ouni is a character in Children of the Whales. He is the leader of the Moles, a group of troublemakers who constantly break the rules. His skill at wielding thymia is the best out of everyone on the Mud Whale. Appearance Ouni has long, dark hair which he keeps in a messy ponytail. He wears a necklace with a rectangular pendant on the end. Small white puffball-like creatures that glow in the dark can often be seen near him. He wears a blue shirt with black markings, with a grey sash tied around the middle. He also wears dark pants and sandals. Personality He has a strong desire to see a world beyond the Mud Whale. He does not express his emotions very easily. It was noted by Chakuro that he truly cares and wants to protect those around him, but doesn't know how. History Ouni appeared on the Mud Whale one day, seemingly out of nowhere. No one knew who his parents were, and he did not belong to any of the groups on the island. One day, after getting into a fight with Nibi and being tossed into the bowels of the ship with him, Nibi offers to help him fulfill his dream of seeing the world beyond the Mud Whale. That ignites a flame in Ouni's heart, and he joins Nibi's group of friends, who would later become known as the Body Moles. Plot After the rainfall, he and the rest of the Body Moles are let out of the underground prison. Suou tells him how they found a girl from the outside world. While Chakuro is spying on the Council of Elder's meeting with Lykos, Ouni drops down on top of him, grabs Lykos, and runs with both of them. He and Chakuro have Lykos show them her ship. Lykos leads them to the Nous Lykos. Ouni is then thrown back into the prison after his escapade. During the attack, he senses something is wrong and gets Masoh to free him. He arrives to find that the apatheia soldiers have killed two of his friends. Enraged, he fights back and kills the intruders. He captures some of the invading soldiers, and forces them to tell him about their plans. In this way, he learns that the soldiers of the Allied Empire plan to return in seven day's time. After Suou is kidnapped and Chakuro begs for Ouni's help, he appears to refuse, but secretly follows them. Shuan prevents Ouni from following them to the Nous, and the two fight. Shuan withdraws after the plan to sink the Mud Whale fails. When Suou announces his plans to fight back against the invading forces, Ouni declares that he will help him. Before Ouni goes off to infiltrate Skylos, he hangs out with Nibi, who cries while thinking about their departed friends. Nibi says that he wishes he could never cry, like Ouni. During the attack on Skylos, Ouni proves the most adept at taking out the enemy soldiers. When they reach the chambers of the Nous, he stays back with Nibi, Ginshu, and Chakuro to guard the opening. After hearing gunshots, Ouni, along with Chakuro, head for the inner chamber. There, Ouni takes Pagoni hostage, and holds a sword to his throat. However, he is then shot in the leg by Arachni. While Arachni threatens him at swordpoint, he calls him a "daimon" of the Mud Whale. Relationships Nibi - Ouni's best friend. They've known each other since childhood. Suou - Ouni cooperates with Suou to fight against the Allied Empire. Gallery ouni_all.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Marked